


Ready

by NaliaRenegade



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Community: ff_land, Gen, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaliaRenegade/pseuds/NaliaRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll tell them I wasn't ready yet. Don't worry. I'll take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

_Are you ready?_

Just a few more minutes, I haven’t quite finished. Just a few more minutes and I will have finished the greates-

_Your father wants to see you. Are you ready? This may be the last time you ever see him._

Wait. What? Last time? Of course I’m not re-

_Wake up! Get ready for the day. This is no time to be lazing about._

Lazing about? I was up late reading important documents and writing letters to other dignitaries. I’m tired and I need-

_Are you ready to see your brother again?_

Ready? Does it really matter? I’m going to. I am, however, looking forward to-

_Kefka is waiting. Are we ready?_

When is anyone ready to fight a god? Better to just-

_We need you. Are you ready, yet?_

Wait, but what about-

_Are you ready?_

Ready for wh-

_Are you ready, Edgar?_

What kind of word is that anywa-

_Edgar?_

I’m not-

“Edgar?” Terra peered at him a bit fearfully from under her veil. She squeezed his hand and tried for a smile. “Are you okay?” she asked quietly.

Edgar blinked. It looked like someone had tried to hastily cover her wedding dress. He looked behind him at the wedding procession behind him. They were waiting for him to take his place, in order to start the ceremony. He got a flash of panic.

Terra gently stroked his arm. He looked back down at her and her wide eyes, waiting and watchful. She must have come up from the back of the procession to see what was wrong. One of the maids or Katarina must have tried to cover her, because Terra had already said she didn’t believe in wedding superstitions.

“What are you doing, coming up here and letting me see your dress? Isn’t that supposed to be a surprise?” Edgar teased lightly, a charming grin automatically coming to his face.

Terra cocked her head to the side and gazed soulfully into his eyes. “You’re not ready.”

That one statement felt as if she had thrown a bucket of water over his head. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to be king, or to save the world, or to say goodbye. He didn’t know if he would ever be ready, if anyone would ever wait for him to be ready.

Terra patted his arm gently and kissed him on the corner of the mouth. “I’ll tell them I wasn’t ready yet. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.” She turned to walk away.

He wasn’t ready to say goodbye. He wasn’t ready to let her go. Her words echoing in his mind like all the others.

_I’ll tell them I wasn’t ready yet. I’ll take care of it._

And Edgar knew right then, that he would never be ready to let her go. He reached out, grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. He looked right into her eyes, “I’m not ready for a lot of things, but on the top of that list is letting you walk away. I won’t let that happen. I will be ready for you.”

Then he walked out those doors, down the aisle and right up to the priest. Edgar turned and waited.

“Are you ready?” He heard the priest say.

It wasn’t until he saw Terra fully uncovered and sleeping peacefully in his bed that night, when he could say, “I’m ready.”


End file.
